


Six to One

by snarechan



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Blitzball (Final Fantasy X Series), Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Character Study, DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE OR APP, Do not repost, Drama, F/M, Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fishing, Forgiveness, Friendship, Growing Up, Humor, Loneliness, Magic, Missing Scene, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Protectiveness, Romance, Storms, Tea, Teaching, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thunder and Lightning, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: From start, to end, to beyond...it wasn't all bad, all the time. There really was some good, that made it all worthwhile.(A sort of 'six times Tidus made someone happy, and one time someone else made him happy' sort of thing.)
Relationships: Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Kimahri (Isle of Besaid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shortlived](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortlived/gifts).



> Written in trade for shortlived, who wanted to see a happy Tidus. :) What a generous, lovely prompt. I wanted to offer up a little more by not just making Tidus happy, but how he makes everyone _else_ happy, as well. 
> 
> This chapter in particular I wanted to focus on Kimahri first, since the poor guy seems to be dead last in just about every other respect. When I first played the game (back when...it first...came out...) I don't think I used him at all, which was very unfortunate when it came time for his solo-battle. Shame on me, hah hah! I'm going to try and make it up to him now. 
> 
> If you'd like to see shortlived's response, please go check out their story [Vicissitudes of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198758). It's pretty much the only source for Auron content you'll ever need, trust me! Also, a huge thank you to Philophrosynae for beta reading this and the rest of the upcoming chapters. As always, their assistance is invaluable.

The Besaid docks were crowded before Yuna and her entourage arrived. More villagers were sure to come, but many were already waiting. Some were there to relieve crew members of the ship and others were to join them on the boat to Kilika. The rest…wanted to say goodbye.

Kimahri glanced down at his charge. She’d hung back at seeing the large turnout; Yuna bit her thumbnail as she took in all the people. He batted his tail once, the coarse fur at the end swishing the hem of her skirt to gently garner Yuna’s attention.

To his regret, she still startled somewhat. “U-um, yes?”

“Yuna can wait, if Yuna wants,” he suggested. When she continued to hesitate, he added, “Kimahri big. Hide Yuna.”

At the suggestion she laughed once. It was quick and breathy – genuine. Kimahri might have felt more relieved if the smile that followed wasn’t so forced. Nothing but obedient acceptance reflected in her eyes.

Yuna patted him in the side as thanks. “No, this is quite all right. I should get started…”

Out of respect he let her make the trek toward the crowd by herself, but he was never far. Kimahri took up residence near the outskirts of the group. His stature _was_ quite large and he didn’t want to block anyone that might join the gathering at the pier, yet he was close enough he could keep watch without being hindered or obstructed.

It was slow torture to watch.

Members of Valefor’s temple once again congratulated Yuna for her graduation as a summoner. Men and women thanked Yuna for her upcoming service. But worst of all were the children – who were unable to withhold their tears.

Many of the young ones had been communally raised, whether they were orphans or their families were alive and well. Yuna had been happy to teach them how to read, or write, or study the teachings of Yevon after her own lessons. During her rare, and often short, free time she would play with them in their games. If there was any one group Yuna was close to, it was Besaid’s children.

Kimahri suspected it may have started as her way to give back to the people that raised her as a child of their own, but in another it may have been her making up for lost time. There would be no future for a child of her own on their journey – or after. He did not know her reasoning for sure, and he dared not ask.

Yuna knelt before each youngling now and comforted them. She assured them she felt privileged to protect those who had once protected her. With every exchange his charge looked more resigned, more reserved…and less herself.

Kimahri hadn’t realized his claws were digging into his arms until someone broke him from his revere. A hand swatted him on the back in ‘friendly’ greeting. He transferred his glower down at the offender. It was Tidus, the blond stranger that had washed up on their beaches. The same one that had invaded the sanctity of Besaid’s temple.

Kimahri had not expected much from someone so impulsive and reckless. But during his test of wills, Tidus had proven that he wasn’t scared off by simple threats. That could be credited to stupidity or inexperience rather than courage, however. It was too early to tell which. Not to mention the toxins running through his veins from Sin could hinder their progress later on, should Tidus fall victim to the ailment.

No, Kimahri would _definitely_ not be going easy on him just yet.

“Yo!” Tidus said in salutation, after being under Kimahri’s silent scrutiny. When he dismissed the boy with only a turn of his head, Tidus huffed and mimicked his posture by crossing both arms over his chest. “Geez, sourpuss much?”

His right ear flicked in mild agitation, but otherwise Kimahri didn’t show it. He resumed his vigilance of Yuna, who was surrounded by new villagers. He might have intervened if Lulu hadn’t taken up a nearby position, hovering over their shared charge and delegating those present. Under the black mage’s keen eye matters remained under control.

“Okay!” Tidus blurted. “Seriously dude, what’s your problem?”

The outburst had Kimahri tensing, the hair on his back raising. When it became clear to Tidus that Kimahri refused to deign him with a comment, he asked, “You’re so serious! What’s the deal?”

The question, while innocent, had Kimahri sobering. He trailed his gaze back to Yuna. She must have been finalizing her farewells because she had started her trek toward the boat. The residents of Besaid waved as she began to board and Yuna waved back. Their stay was almost to an end, it would seem.

“Kimahri only happy when Yuna happy,” he finally said, perhaps a tad wistfully. Kimahri wasn’t prone to wishful thinking – he was too practical for that – but seeing everyone else so somber during what should have been a promising sendoff had him feeling out of sorts. Nevermind that their situation was bound to get harder for his charge along their travels.

Tidus was either immune to the situation or unaffected by the cloying atmosphere because he laughed boisterously. “Heh, well, I think I understand.” He nodded once, confident in his assessment. “Getting a little homesick isn’t the end of the world. You don’t have to worry forever about Yuna being sad about leaving here.”

Unbelieving, Kimahri scoffed. The sound generated from the back of his throat and came across as more of a growl.

“Yep!” Tidus said, popping the p at the end. “I mean it! I’m not used to being the one that’s cheering, but I bet I can have her forgetting all about missing home. You’ll see! So no more grumpy cat, alright?”

Shaking his head, Kimahri made his way to follow Yuna and the rest of their group onto the ship. On the way he cuffed the boy in shoulder. Not too hard, but Tidus still sputtered and swayed at the treatment. “Hey! What gives?”

“Tidus is strange,” he said over his shoulder, not slowing in his walk, “but good. Tidus can come if he stays good.”

“I _guess_ that’s a compliment,” Tidus muttered under his breath. He had to jog to catch up to Kimahri on the boat, and keep jogging to maintain the Ronso’s longer strides. Kimahri didn’t slow in his steps, but neither did Tidus give up on trailing him, which…may have bemused him. Just a tiny bit.


	2. Wakka (Kilika Port)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wakka is another underrated character, although to be fair he had to grow on me, too. As a viewer it's easy to get carried away with his initial reasons for friending Tidus or his hate for the Al Bhed, but Wakka has some of _the best_ character growth bar none. His loyalty to those closest to him and him overcoming his prejudices after being in a place of hurt for so long is really interesting to explore! 
> 
> Unfortunately, I picked a section in time where it's difficult to convey just how much he changes. orz Ah well, I'm still really proud of shedding some light on Wakka's possible feelings as they stand at this point of the story from the game.

Wakka lugged the last bundle of fronds to the pile of other roofing materials and tossed them on top. He and his team of blitzball players had volunteered their services to the locals of Kilika, contributing wherever their help was needed most. _Everyone_ from their boat that could be spared had worked hard. Even Tidus, who he’d run into during his repair efforts, had eventually joined them in their endeavors.

He’d seen the kid wandering the destroyed harbor, coming from the direction Wakka had seen pyreflies ascending into the sky. Out of pity he’d taken Tidus under his wing. They did the odd job, it taking the remainder of their day since Wakka had to break often to give him instructions.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Wakka surveyed the culmination of their efforts. A lot of homes were still in shambles, but soon there would be enough logging and other materials to begin rebuilding. During his observations he caught Tidus sitting slumped on a stack of palm trees that hadn’t yet been split into planks.

He sat with his legs splayed out in front of him and his arms dangling at his sides. Tidus looked as harried as he had when he washed up on the sands of Besaid. To be honest, Wakka was feeling sore and tired, too. If the sun beginning to set wasn’t sign enough, then this was as good an indication as any that it was time to break for the night.

“Oi!” Wakka called. He waved to get the other man’s attention. “Come on, brudda. Let’s think about dinner, yeah?”

At first Tidus looked weary at his calling, but at the prospect of food he leapt to his feet in a second’s notice. He ran over and continued to jog in place. “Nice! What’s on the menu?”

“Whatever we can catch. Now _come on_ ,” he said, motioning with his hand for Tidus to follow him. “A lot of the netting equipment got tangled up, so we’ll have to make do with makin’ our own tools.”

“What do you _mean_ we have to catch it?” Tidus asked, bewildered.

Wakka returned his look of confusion with one of his own. “You want to eat? Then we gotta fish for it!” When Tidus only kept staring at him incomprehensibly, he asked, slowly, “You’re talkin’ like you’ve never hunted before. You _do_ know how, right?”

“Uh, no? Why would I ever?”

And that’s how the both of them found themselves on a pier – or what was left of it. Since repairs were only just under way and people were still grieving, it’d be some time before this area was like new again. For their purposes, however, it would work.

Wakka showed Tidus how to pick the right stick and tether a makeshift line using the thread from a tackle box they’d found floating in the surf. Some scraps of snack food were supplemented as bait when Tidus refused to mess with worms. It might have gone smoother than mentoring the Besaid Aurochs – _not_ that Wakka would ever mention that aloud to his team – but it was still an involved process.

Now the kid was sitting with his legs dangling over the pier, staring daggers at the water as if his spite alone would summon a fish. Wakka went so far as to say aloud, “Glaring won’t do nothin’, you know.”

“But this is _so boring_ ,” Tidus grouched, reminding him of someone else’s complaints, once. This wasn’t Wakka’s first experience with teaching a reluctant pupil. His little brother hadn’t been eager, either.

“If you wanna eat, then you have to work for it,” he replied readily. Wakka gave his own pole what he hoped was an enticing waggle to try and attract the attention of a prospective meal.

“Why can’t we just buy dinner again?”

“No markets for that kind of thing,” Wakka explained plainly. “Places like this, or back home – we sustain ourselves. Yevon teaches us we have to earn our keep.”

“What about, I don’t know, trading for it?” he persisted. “That’s kind of like working for it.”

“No need, if you’d just hush up so we don’t keep scarin’ away the fish.”

“Yeah, right.” Tidus sighed and leaned back until he was lying on the planks underneath them. He kept a loose hold on his pole with one hand while the other went to cushion his head. “Man, I hate to say it, but maybe I’m just not cut out for this sort of thing…”

As soon as he said that, Tidus’ line gave a little wiggle. Then a full twitch. Wakka whipped his head around to watch at the same instant Tidus raised his head to ogle at it. When the tether began to bob back-and-forth Tidus sat up ramrod straight.

“What, what do I do?” He eyed Wakka out of the corner of his eyes, not wanting to turn completely away from his fishing rod.

“Pull it in, pull it in!” Wakka instructed. He dropped his own rod when Tidus reared back and was met with surprising resistance. Wakka snagged the line in his hands to secure it better and they both tugged. It took their combined strength to reel in the fish, and together still when they had to haul it onto the dock.

The fish was easily two foot long and thick around. They gawked at its sheer size. Wakka managed to croak out a strangled, “Whoa...” before Tidus threw both arms in the air and shouted with excitement.

“Yes, I’m not gonna starve!”

“Don’tcha mean _we_ aren’t gonna starve?”

“Nuh-uh, I caught it, so I get dibs and this is totally all mine.”

Wakka put him in a headlock, but contrary to the threat Tidus only laughed. “Kidding, kidding! I’ll share.” Shaking his head, Wakka let him go and joined in his laughter.

He was going to congratulate him on his first catch when he spotted Lulu at the end of the pier. It was unclear how long she’d been standing there with her arms crossed and frowning. More sternly than usual, at least.

Clearing his throat, Wakka said, “Hey… Think you can take this back to the inn on your own?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I think so.” Tidus had just noticed Lulu’s presence, too, and had been looking between them until he was addressed. He got to his feet and took the fish by the tail, carrying it over his shoulder. Before he left, he asked, “You _will_ help me with cooking this too, right?”

“Sure thing. Give me a sec to clean up and we’ll meet you there.” He hoped when they arrived that the owner would allow them to borrow the hearth in exchange for some of the food. As soon as Tidus was gone, he kneeled down to start putting away their things into the tackle box. “Alright Lu, what is it?”

At the invitation she asked, “Are you truly _mentoring_ the boy, now? Because you shouldn’t get so attached, not with Luca as our next stop.”

“No! It’s not like that.” At Lulu’s skeptical glare, he said, “We already talked and...we have an understandin’. I mean, it’s more like we’re doing each other a favor.”

It’d been almost a relief to have his mind taken off Sin, or all the death, or what Yuna ultimately intended to do when they reached Zanarkand. The reminder was always present in the back of his mind – how could _anyone_ forget such looming threats when they’re knee deep in it? Yet being around Tidus made a lot of things more bearable.

The grueling reconstruction efforts were made fun with Tidus bolstering morale and doing everything with his unbridled energy. Even teaching him how to fish had been enjoyable, in its own way. Just the act of laughing earlier had Wakka’s spirits up, a sense of renewed purpose.

He wasn’t certain how to convey all that to Lulu so she’d understand. But some of his sincerity must have shown through because when he looked pleadingly up at her Lulu appeared more thoughtful than scornful. “Hn. If you say so.”

Wakka finished clearing the pier. Getting to his feet, he hefted the fishing poles over his shoulder and leveraged the basket in one hand. He started to make his way toward her, but stopped when they were side-by-side. “I get why you’re worried about me, but it’s, ya know, _okay._ I won’t let it be like the last time. I’ll look after him the way I should have been there for Chappu.”

“Tch. Is _that_ why you went diving after him before, or gave him Chappu’s sword?” She didn’t wait for a response as she shook her head, sending some braids of hair rustling with the force of it. Bluntly, Lulu said, “None of this will change what happened.”

Despite the fact Wakka couldn’t see her face anymore, her emotions were clear in the thickness of her voice. He couldn’t blame Lulu for her honesty, though. She’d always been a spitfire.

Breathing deeply, Wakka stared up at the incoming stars. The lights were hard to see tonight, for some reason. He wiped at his eyes with the side of his arm, the skin coming away wet. “Nah, I know we’re way past that. But it’ll matter for the Ace. That’s gotta count for something, ya?”

“Not if…” Lulu huffed, uncharacteristically the one to be at a loss for words. “And who is going to be looking out for you, hm? You’ll be no good to Yuna if you’re compromised.”

“Eh, you’ll keep me in line. You always do,” Wakka said matter-of-factly. He bumped out his elbow, offering it to her. “It’s getting late. You up for some fish fry?”

A beat, then Lulu turned quickly and took his arm between both of hers. “I suppose I must. As you said, _someone_ has to make sure the both of you don’t burn down what’s left of the village.”


	3. Rikku (Thunder Plains)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Rikku (Thunder Plains...cause obviously that's where I'd go with this, lol). I even considered (Macalania Woods...almost), but I'm trying to keep this story as streamlined and 'professional' as possible. XD; Poor girl, I swear I really do love her! She's certainly very interesting and fun to write. Although her and Tidus can be a little flirty in-game, even now I consider them more sibling-esque and I hope that comes through.

“We’re close,” Lulu spoke up, disrupting the rumblings of thunder in the distance. “Just over that ridge, and then past the two Great Stones is the Macalania Woods—”

“So we’re almost out of here?” Rikku asked.

“Yes,” she said. Her purple lips pursed at the interruption, but Rikku didn’t care. She cheered and jumped in place once, before running forward. Rikku broke off from the rest of the group and quickly outpaced them. Someone, maybe Tidus, called out for her to wait.

“Let her go,” Auron muttered behind her fading back. “If she wants to go it alone then…”

_Yeah! As if I’d hang around here a moment longer. Who do they think I am?_ she thought, not paying attention to anything else the old codger might have to say. Rikku didn’t slow down until she crested the hill, and didn’t stop until she saw two _giant_ boulders flanking a winding path. The rocks were jagged and pointy, but thicker around than the guiding pillars dotting the Thunder Plains.

Rikku came to a stuttering halt a short distance from the stones. She doubled over, bent at the waist, and planted the heels of her palms on her knees. Panting, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. With a final, deep inhale Rikku straightened in place and raised her arms above her head in a satisfied stretch.

And because no one was around to witness it, she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted to the sky, “Take _that_ , lightning! You can’t hurt me anymore—”

A flash – as bright and sudden as all the others their party had encountered in this area – came from overhead. Rikku’s triumphant speech morphed into a scream at the blinding light. It was close, coming directly from above her. There was no avoiding it now, but she cried and begged and _hoped_ it would be done with fast.

Just as abruptly as the lightning arrived, a presence appeared beside Rikku, warning her to _move_.

She was shoved aside. Her body collided with the hard ground. Rikku's shoulder was jarred by the impact, but her arms managed to save her, cushioning and protecting her face from the sandy gravel. 

“Ow, ow, ow…!” Rikku hissed. Shakily, she looked around to see Tidus lying nearby. His gauntlet and wrist shield were smoking where the lightning must have connected. He looked limp and his eyes were shut tight.

“Ah!” she cried out in alarm. Rikku crawled to him on her hands and knees. Her hails didn’t make him stir in the slightest. She pulled him up by the straps of his overalls, sobbing his name as she shook him. His head lolled back-and-forth with the motions.

Finally on the third, _big_ yank (and when she had contemplated slapping him awake) he coughed right in her face. She wasn’t even mad since it helped him dispel a little smoke from his lungs. Tidus blinked owlishly at her. There was soot on his face and arm, and his usually stylized hair was flared at the ends.

“Oh no, speak to me! Are you okay?”  
  
“ _Ow_ ,” was all he said, very reminiscent of her complaints from earlier.

“Phew! You’re all right,” she said and pulled him into a tight hug. The angle was uncomfortable, since his nose was squished into the goggles hanging around her neck, but he only gave her a couple of stilted, comforting pats.

“Uh. Are you…crying?” Tidus asked. “What, did you think that would be enough to kill me?”

With tears in her eyes, she said, “No! I’m just upset at how big of a dumb, stupid, doodoo head you are. Why’d you go and get yourself struck by lightning like that, huh? Huh?” For emphasis, Rikku pushed him away and gave Tidus a punch in the chest.

“Ouch! Hey, you’re the one that ran off without us, ya know,” he said indignantly. His hand rubbed the spot where she'd hit him. “Besides, what was I supposed to do? I didn’t want you freaking out again. You can be super creepy about this stuff.”

Rikku stared down at his burnt limb. To combat her feelings of guilt she reached into her hip satchel for an Al Bhed potion. Applying it on his arm, she said, “You’re right. I’m sorry… I know what it’s like to be hurt like this.”

At the apology Tidus hemmed and hawed a bit. “It, uh. It happens. Don’t worry too much about it.” He shrugged, and tested the flexibility of his healed limb. Tidus made several fists and twisted his arm at the elbow. Satisfied with its mobility, he said, “Look, I won’t tell anyone about this if you _promise_ not to go running off on your own again. We’re supposed to be guarding Yuna as a team, remember?”

“Uh-huh,” Rikku agreed, and then a little more confidently, “Yeah, I promise!” She quickly went back to being meek as she asked, “We can do that when Yunie gets here, _away_ from the Thunder Plains, right?”

“Sure thing. I bet the others have it under control,” Tidus said.

They moved to sit against one of the big stones and settled in to wait. If Rikku tightly held Tidus’ gauntleted hand in the meantime, he was kind enough not to mention it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [writing blog on Tumblr](http://snaurus.tumblr.com/) for more content or [come say hi to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/snaurus)!


End file.
